1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle cargo arrangement that includes a track and tie-down assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to tie-down assembly that is selectively positionable at various positions along the length of the track.
2. Background Information
Vehicles such as pickup trucks typically include a cargo area and some means for tying down or otherwise securing a cargo load. In recent model years, some pickup trucks have been provided with utility tracks fixed to side walls and cargo bed surfaces of the cargo area. Such tracks are configured to receive cleat members and/or tie-down assemblies that include hooks or looped portions that can receive rope or the like for securing cargo within the cargo area.
Many such tie-down assemblies are currently available. One such tie-down assembly includes a retainer that fits into a hollow portion of the track. The retainer has a width that is slightly less than an opening or slot in the track, but a length that is greater than the opening or slot in the track. The retainer can be inserted into the slot of the track and rotated 90 degrees to engage walls of the track. A tightening member associated with the retainer pulls the retainer toward a main body of the tie-down assembly and against the walls of the track such that the tie-down assembly can be clamped in place relative to the track. Removing the tie-down assembly is accomplished by loosening the tightening member, then rotating the tie-down assembly and the retainer 90 degrees and pulling the clamping member out through the slot.
A problem with such tie-down assemblies is that there is no way to prevent the removal of the tie-down assembly from the tracks and the cargo area of the vehicle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved tie-down assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.